A Somewhat Normal Life
by special-buddy-zip
Summary: A different spinoff after the series finale. MA.
1. Chapter 1

I had an idea on how life would be like for Max if it didn't really turn out for the best after the world knowing about the Trangenics. In this reality, the human race shuns all the Trangenics, and Seattle isn't a safe place anymore. Every one is forced to leave. Max stays behind in hopes of living a normal life.

This is a short, one time story.

* * *

Max stood on the top of the Seattle Space Needle looking out at the sitting, not really caring that it was raining. If it had been any other day, the female X5 would have been bothered by it, but not after the day she had today. Today, she had gotten fired from Jam Pony, lost her apartment, and got into a huge fight with Logan over Alec, which ended him in leaving Seattle for good. Then to top it off, she and Alec had a very large argument.

Max walked down to the edge and looked down at the empty street far below her. The tears slowly started to fall but she didn't notice them. She lifted her arms and stretched forward to look even farther.

"Don't even think about it," a voice called out, as a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the side. Max then turned to see Alec standing there drenched. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Max asked, as she pulled her arm free. "I thought that you said your piece before."

"Yeah, and it was only after you left, that I realized that I may have said some very horrible things back then. I never meant to hurt you Max."

"That's what Logan said, before he booked it out of here." Max ran a hand through her hair. "Funny, that's what everybody said, before they left. Sketchy, Orinigal Cindy, Biggs, Joshua..." She would have kept going if Alec hadn't cut her off.

"They left for their own reasons, Max. You didn't drive them away. They were heart broken when you didn't go with them."

"It just got to complicated to live here anymore. It wasn't safe for Joshua."

" Think of it this way, Max. Joshua is safe. Biggs and Cece are taking good care of them, and I heard that CeCe is expecting twins."

"Yeah, I heard that from Mole before he and the last of the Transgenics took off. We're the last ones left here in the city."

"I know." Max sat down and Alec followed her actions. "I'm sorry about you losing your job, your apartment, and your bike."

"Today hasn't been my day."

"No, it really hasn't." Alec slid an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to his side. "But I'm here, Max."

"For how long?" She looked over at him, with a frown. "A few hours, days, months?"

"I was thinking as long as you could handle being around me, Max." He then kissed her gently on the forehead. "I kinda like it here. Too much rain for my taste, but it's okay."

"As long as I can handle you?" She looked up into his hazel eyes with her brown ones. "I think that might be a very long time."

"That sounds wonderful." Alec lowered his head and gently kissed Max. "I love you, Max." Max frowned, and his smile quickly faded. "What's wrong?"

"You love me?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm really sure." He ran a hand along side her face. "It only took the idea of losing you forever for me to realize that. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Max."

"Then I guess, I have something to confess." Alec's eyes twinkled, and she smiled. "I'm in love with you too."

"Yes." Alec punched the air above his head before pulling Max into a hug. "Well, we have one problem solved."

"And what would that be?"

"You can stay at my place for now. I'll talk to Normal about giving you your job back."

"That sounds wonderful." Max rested her head on his shoulder. "Alec, are we going to be okay?"

"Yeah, Max, I think we are. If the two of us, stay together, we'll be fine. In due time, I'm sure we can go visit everybody. CeCe wants you to be a godparent or something for the little one."

"So somewhat like a normal life."

"Yeah, something like that."

"That sounds nice."

**THE END**

**Please Review.**


	2. Sketchy and OC

You wanted some character updates, so here is one. More are to come, I promise.

* * *

It had been five months, since Alec and Max shared that magical, rainy moment on top of the Space Needle. In that time, Alec had gotten her job back at Jam Pony and they were now living together. Max and Alec were getting a beer at Crash after work, when a man slammed into Max. "Hey, watch it, Buddy," Alec said, as he grabbed the man's shoulder to reveal Sketchy. "Sketchy? Is that you?"

"Oh course it's me," he said, as he hugged the two X5s. "Its been way too long since I've last seen you guys. Thought you might be here, so we stopped here first."

"We?" Max asked him, as they sat down on an empty couch. "Who else is here?"

"Me, Boo," a soft voice called out from behind her and Max spun around to face Original Cindy. "I've missed you."

"Cindy." Max took up her friend in a hug and didn't miss Sketch and Alec sharing a wink. "How have you been? Where did you guys end up?"

"Canada, along with everybody else, including Logan." Original Cindy then sat down next to Max and gave Alec a hug. "I've missed you too, Sugar."

"Why are you guys back?" Alec sat down next to Max and she moved into his side.

"Whoa, time out," Cindy said, as she looked over at them. "Since when did you two become a couple?"

"About five months ago," Alec answered with a touch of pride in his voice.

"That's awesome, man," Sketchy said, as he sat down on a chair in front of them. "So what do you guys want to do? We're here for a couple of days. Thought we would come down and surprise you."

"Well we're surprised." Max shot them a smile, as she took a sip of her beer. "So how's life up there in Canada?"

"Boring." Sketchy then downed his beer and looked around. "You guys want to play pool?"

"Like normal times, Sketch?" Alec asked, as he got up and followed his old friend to the empty pool table. "We're so going to beat you."

"Yeah, right." Sketch went to break the rack and missed. "I'm rusty."

"Max, are you okay?" Cindy whispered to her, causing Alec to look over at Max to see that she was staring into her beer. "Max?" Cindy touched her arm and Max jumped. "Easy, boo."

"Sorry," Max replied, as she looked over at Alec with a fake smile on her face. "I'm fine."

"Hey, I forgot to tell you guys my good news," Sketchy said, as he wrapped his arm around Alec's shoulders. "I'm engaged to be married."

"What?" Alec asked in fake shock. "I thought you loved the single life."

"I do, but Cammie is so sweet and loving."

"And Original Cindy would take her away from you the moment you break her heart," Cindy pointed out, causing Alec to slip away from Sketchy while they argued about how fine Cammie really was. Alec slid down next to Max and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You still with me, 452?" he asked softly, knowing that in the crowded, noisy bar, that she would be the only one who could hear him. "Max?"

Max looked up into his hazel eyes with her brown ones. "Sorry," she mouthed, as she looked over to see Sketchy and OC were now playing pool. "It's just that I miss this. It's fun being able to hang out with friends after work. It's normal."

"I know." Alec kissed her just below the ear as he got to his feet and helped her to hers. "Why don't we have fun with them, as long as they are here."

"Yeah, let's do that." Max then took up Cindy's arm as they headed out of Crash, with Sketchy and Alec right behind them. "So what you guys feel up to?

"Food," Sketchy answered.

"Sounds like a great idea."

Max, Alec, Original Cindy, and Sketchy had a great time in the next few days catching up and simply hanging out with each other. It was until the day before they were going home, that Max realized how much she really did miss them.

Alec woke up about three in the morning to find Max gone. He quietly slipped out of bed and padded barefoot to the living room. It was there that he caught sight of the X5 watching Original Cindy and Sketchy sleep on the pull out. "Hey," he whispered to her, low enough that only she could hear him. Max turned to face him with a small smile on her face. "It's like three in the morning. Why are you still up?"

"I just wanted to watch them sleep," she mouthed back, as Alec pulled her into a hug. "I never realized how much that I missed them."

"I know."

"They're leaving today."

"I remember that part." Alec rested his head on her shoulder. "But I'm sure that we can go visit them. It's not like we are cut off from seeing them."

"It's just not the same."

"I know, Max." He then began to gently pull her away from them. "Let's get some sleep before morning."

"Sounds like a good plan." They then went back to bed, only to get about three more hours of sleep in before they had to get up again.

The sky was barely turning colors, when the four of them stood outside getting ready to say their goodbyes. "You guys have to come up and see us sometime," Cindy said to Max, as they started to say their good byes. They had jobs in the morning that they had to get too and couldn't miss. "We'll cook out and stuff." Max and Sketchy hugged before he started the car. "Do girl stuff."

"Yeah, we'll do that," Alec said, as he hugged her. Only after everybody exchanged hugs, and were in the car leaving, did Max let the tears fall. "Hey, it's okay, Max. We'll see them soon."

"I know, Alec," she said, as she turned to face them. "But it's good to know that they are okay."

"Yeah, it's always good to know that they are okay."

**Please review, and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
